NarutoBleach Crossover
by Kirity-Kitty
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Naruto characters died? They don't go to heaven, they go to the soul society. We got a itty bit of humor when they become soul reapers. A little hint of SasuNaru and other couplings, just a little fluff stuff. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! This is my first crossover story and I'm doing it with someone that knows a lot about Bleach, while I know a lot about Naruto. I do not own Naruto or Bleach and neither does my friend, but if either of us did *evil smirk* I think you get the idea. I hope it doesn't suck horribly. By the way, there is some OOC a little dabble of Yaoi here and there, but nothing explicit and if there is, I will warn you ahead of time...if I remember...*gets smacked on the head by a friend* Ouch! Okay! I'll remember. This chapter is going to be short and have Naruto characters only, but don't worry the Bleach stuff starts in the second chapter. Let's see I did the disclaimer...I think you can read the story now. Sorry for the shortness of this one, but~ Enjoy!

Naruto characters-**Kirity-Kitty**

Bleach characters-**Karushi Moriume**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wish I could say that this story starts in the sunniest place in the world, Konoha. But~ it doesn't. It starts somewhere in Akatsuki...

"Tobi is a good boy," a man with a swirly orange mask with one eye hole said as he stabbed someone.

"Gack! W-what is wrong with you," said a blue skinned man. His unnaturally hulky sword fell to the ground.

Blood was everywhere. Bodies just lay in stillness because, well, they were dead.

"That's right. Tobi is a good boy," a girl said, patting the masked man's head. "Tobi is a very good boy."

"Tobi is a good boy," he repeated shrilly.

"Why would you do this?" Kisame asked.

"You bastards said that I wasn't smart, or strong enough to join up with you. I'm a friggin' rogue ninja from the friggin' land of snow! Do you know how far I had to walk to get here?"

"We didn't want any pussys from the snow-"

She stepped on his stomach. She had no shoes on, which was her natural look. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. "Bastard! I'm not just some wimp from a godforsaken land far far away!" Her pupils began to dilate. Things in the room where getting torn to ribbons. This was her power, her Kekkei Genkai. She could control her chakra and turn it into invisible blades that could cut through anything.

"Crazy-" He coughed out before he died.

"Bitch," she finished. "Yeah, I get that a lot." She looked through the room. "We're missing one. Which one are we missing?"

Tobi looked around. "If you mean Deidara, he sploded."

"No. I know that. There is one other." she began mumbling to herself.

"You're an idiot," someone said behind her.

She turned. "Am I really...Weasel?"

"I prefer Itachi, actually." He ignored the twitch he was starting to feel.

"That's what I said, Weasel." She smiled.

A second Itachi appeared behind Tobi. It grabbed him, moved a little bit closer to the girl and exploded. She easily dodged the attack by jumping away. Then, she turned to look at Itachi, bad decision.

"Mangekyo!" His eyes began to swirl furiously.

All of the colors were switched and in black, white and red. The girl couldn't move, or rather, she was chained down. Other than those chains, it was just her and Itachi.

"There's nothing you can torture me with! I don't even see why you are wasting your energy," she laughed.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "Hn." The typical Uchiha response to anything.

A blonde fox boy and a raven haired teen appeared out of nowhere. They were both holding weapons. The teens were shouting each other's names. "Naruto!" "Sasuke!" They were attacking each other relentlessly. Neither was going to survive their battle.

The girl yanked on her chains causing them to cut into her skin to make her bleed. She tried to turn away, but wherever she looked they were fighting, no killing each other.

In a few split seconds in reality the girl dropped to the ground. She needed medical treatment, but none would come until it was too late. Actually, none would come at all.

"What did you just show me?" She hissed. It was almost a whisper.

"That is a fight between the two of them in a couple of days, but before that I am going to fight and be killed by my little brother."

"But that ruined all of my fanfics. Those two are supposed to live happily ever after with each other. Just like Kaiba and Joey or Yami and Yugi."

Itachi smiled. He walked away calmly and let her die.

The next few days past just as Itachi had said they would. After killing the girl, Itachi found his little brother and died. Then, not too long after that, Naruto and Sasuke killed each other.

THE END

* * *

Just kiddin'. You'll never guess where they will meet again. Mwahahahahahaha! By the way, the girl that was killed by Itachi was not Kanon gone insane, just my OC. She was in it to end their lives, but I think I'll keep her in the story. It will make it more interesting. Plus, my friend has a Bleach OC so I might as well have a Naruto one. Please leave some reviews. I'll get the next chapter out in a week or so. Bye Bye Peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, neither me nor my friend own Naruto or Bleach. By the way, Kisame is sort of a wimp in this story, so sorry Kisame lovers. That's all I have to say for now so, Enjoy!

Naruto characters-**Kirity-Kitty**

Bleach characters-**Karushi Moriume**

* * *

Chapter 2

Somewhere in the Soul Society...

"Okay." A woman stood in front of a large group of people. "First, I need to know who has spiritual energy and who doesn't. Come up to the front so that I may see."

All of the people in the room grouped to the front. One person in a weird looking uniform walked through and five people collapsed. Four boys and a single girl. The people who were still standing were rushed out of the room. Those who collapsed recovered quickly.

"What the heck was that," the girl asked.

The woman smiled and said, "That is the fastest way to see who has spiritual energy."

"Isn't that a little...dangerous?"

"Yes, it is." She just kept smiling.

"Cool! Hey, in the future, can I be the person who walks by and makes people faint?"

The woman disappeared with the same creepy smile on her face.

"Hey! Get back here goddamnit!"

"You're still loud. Even after you've died," a familiar voice said.

The girl froze, and then quickly spun around. "Hey there, Weasel," she said playfully.

Itachi sighed. Behind him stood the blue skinned shark man, Kisame. "Itachi," he whimpered. "She scares me!"

The girl glared at him.

One of the other boys in the room walked over toward the three. "Itachi," he said to get the raven haired man's attention.

Itachi looked at the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I should have known you had your reason for what you did." (A/N: He means that the old bastards in the council ordered him to kill the Uchiha clan in order to protect his little brother...sorry that was kind of a spoiler.)

"So, you believe me little brother."

"Yes." Tears were beginning to flow down his cheeks.

The girl looked over at the last boy. He was just watching the younger raven with sad eyes. "Don't just stand over there with that dumb look on your face. Get your ass over here and comfort your boyfriend."

The other boy blushed and shouted, "Shut up!" Regardless, he stood behind Sasuke and wrapped his tan arms around his waist.

_There is no comparison, _the girl thought. _SasuNaru is way better in person._

A door whipped open and a black haired girl walked in. "Welcome to the eighth division. I am your lieutenant Nanao," she said while her nose was in a book.

"Hi there, Lady Lieutenant," the girl said with a smile.

Naruto leapt away from Sasuke with a blush on his face. They looked at each other, Sasuke suppressed a blush and Naruto turned a deeper shade of red as they turned away from each other quickly. Kisame nodded a hello behind Itachi, who was giving the girl a famous 'Uchiha Death Glare'.

"Oh, dear..." said Nanao. "It seems that four of you have come to the wrong squad. It seems that I was so busy reading my book I forgot to look at the list. Uh, you two," she pointed at Itachi and Kisame. "You are in the 12th squad. She turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "And you two are in the 11th squad..."

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo...

Aizen sits in his throne with the Espada sitting in their chairs. "So. Does anyone have a plan to attack the shinigami?"

A guy with pink hair answered, "Uh...maybe we could-"

"HURRY UP, YOU STUPID PINKO," interrupted a blue haired guy.

"Stop calling me that Grimmjow," Szayzel yelled back.

"Then say your idea already!" He jumps onto the table.

"Another meaningless fight. There is nothing to gain from this," replied a guy who had black hair.

"What did you say Cry-Boy," yelled Grimmjow.

"What Ulquiorra says is the truth," said a guy with dirty blonde hair.

"Just cause you were his fraction, his only fraction, who was able to reach espada status by-"

"Grimmjow, that's enough," yells Aizen. Meanwhile the new comers to Hueco Mundo stand outside the large building, listening to their shouts.

Back in the Soul Society...

"W-why is there screaming coming from in there," Naruto stuttered while pointing at a moderately large building.

The girl quietly walked behind Naruto. "This is where they torture the new kids," she said darkly. Naruto gulped.

"Ignore her Naruto," Sasuke said comfortingly. "She's just trying to scare you." He shot her a glare for scaring **his** Naruto.

"She's succeeding," Kisame yelled.

"Nobody was talking to you!" She snapped. "Hey! Why don't you keep your pet shark under control, Weasel!"

Itachi smirked. "What's with the attitude princess?"

She growled at him. "You get to go with your friend and Sasugay gets to go with Naruto-chan, but I have to be alone!"

"Why am I Sasugay?"

"More importantly," Naruto interrupted. "Why are you using -chan for me? I'm no girl." He folded his arms across his chest.

"It's not an insult. It means I think that you are cute," she said matter-of-factly. "The only way it would be an insult is if I shortened your name to Na-chan. I could always call you Naruho."

"Naruto-chan is a good nickname," he agreed.

She smiled cheekily.

The small group walked into the building to find people sparing.

A girl looks at them where they enter. She is small and has short bubble gum pink hair. "Kenny! The new people are here," she says cheerfully.

"Who's Kenny?" The girl whispered, so loudly that everyone heard.

"Do you do that kind of thing on purpose," Itachi questioned.

"Sometimes," she replied.

"That would be me," said a really tall, strong looking guy with an eye patch. He walks up to Itachi and Kisame. "Are these two mine?" He looked over them and seemed pleased with the outcome.

"Sorry Kenichi. Those two are going to the 12th squad. Those two are yours." Nanao nodded at the blonde and smaller raven.

"What? Those weaklings. They won't survive a day in my squad." Zaraki walks over to them. "Okay maggots. Get the hell up, get your damn stuff and come with us!" They can tell he is angry since he did not get Itachi and Kisame for his squad. "Yachiru! I'm putting you in charge of these two wimps! I don't want anything to do with them."

As Naruto and Sasuke are getting their stuff, Yachiru walks in. "Hurry up Spikey and Kitty! You're gonna get Kenny mad. Then you'll be in trouble!"

Sasuke and Naruto were both scared and angry at the same time. They weren't as weak as their new captain thought they were. They were also a little confused, though. They hadn't brought anything with them to carry. The followed the girl called Yachiru out of the sparing room, leaving the others behind.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo...

Aizen is still sitting in his throne. "Okay. Does anyone other than Szayzel have an idea?"

"I do," Grimmjow said excitedly.

Aizen sighs in frustration. "What is it?"

"We should cause chaos."

Aizen put his hand on his head, covering his eyes, while shaking his head from side to side. _Idiot,_ everyone thought.

* * *

I think I'll end the chapter there for now. Aren't you happy that we are in the soul society? And yes, we go back and forth between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society a lot and I apologize for that, but it is sort of, but not really vital to the story. Heheh. Please review if you have the time, you don't even have to log in. See you next time. Bye Bye Peoples.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Already at chapter 3, that's awesome. Karushi and I do not own Naruto and Bleach, no matter how much we want to. So many things we wish we could do. But, sadly, it is not so. Too bad for the world we can always keep writing fanfics. Take that world! Ahem. On with the story. This is going to be a super short chapter though.

Naruto characters-**Kirity-Kitty**

Bleach characters-**Karushi Moriume**

* * *

Chapter 3

-Soul Society-

The girl was fidgeting non-stop. Sasuke and Naruto got a really strong looking captain. _I bet my captain is even stronger_, she thought. Itachi just stood next to Kisame, who was attempting to stay as far away from the scary little girl as he could. Silently, they waited for their captains.

A tall girl entered. She had a long braided ponytail. Beside her was a girl with purple hair that was short on one side and long on the other side, these were her bangs. The rest was in a clip. Around her waist was a belt with a bottle that contained some sort of sanely substance. "Hello. I am vice captain Nemu Kurotsuchi. I am from the 12th squad." She was very quiet. "Squad 12 Seat 8 Chimaru Keiko, nice to meet you," said the purple haired girl.

"I apologize but captain Kurotsuchi, could not make it to meet you because he was working on a very important experiment on the anatomy of a Quincy..." said Nemu.

"Have any questions?" Asked Keiko.

Kisame and Itachi shook their heads no.

_A captain that does experiments huh,_ the girl thought. _That sounds a lot like Orochimaru_.

"Ok, time to go!" Keiko said with a straight face. "

"Yes, come with us," Nemu agreed.

-Hueco Mundo-

Aizen stands up. "I'm hungry...Gin you take over until I return."

Gin nodded with his child molester like smile. He moves over to the throne swiftly and sits. "Who has an idea, other than Szayzel and Grimmjow?"

"This is pointless," Ulquiorra said with a cold tone.

"Sit!" Gin ordered.

Ulquiorra stood up a little.

"Sit!"

Ulquiorra stood up a little more.

"Sit doggy, sit!" Gin yelled, pointing at the ignorant man as he stands up fully. "Wahhhh!"

Ana looked around. "I hear Wonder wice, but I don't see Wonder wice," she stated.

"O~Kay. Does anybody have an idea," gin asked looking wearily at Ana.

"Like I said, I'm leaving," replied Ulquiorra.

"I said sit, goddamnit," Gin yells.

"You can't make me," Ulquiorra stated blankly.

"Grimmjow, will you help Ulquiorra sit down," asks Gin.

"Fine, I'll sit," Ulquiorra says before Grimmjow can answer.

-Soul Society-

"Where's my captain?!" The girl shouted, her head tilted back.

* * *

Well, that was a nice, short little chappy. And Ana Lucia finally spoke up. One of the only females with the espada right now...she sorta seems...outlandish to say the least. Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, my character doesn't even have a name yet...I should probably choose a name already. you'll get to find out in the next chapter which I think I'll put up right after this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody...Okay I only have one thing to say. Gin is a creepy pedophiliac (pedophile, whatever word you want to use). Glad that's out of my system. Hey! I think my character has a name...and you're gonna love what I did for the Naruto character's Zanpaktos. Mwahahahahahaha! Also~ Karushi and I do not own Naruto or Bleach blah blah disclaimer blah. Read the chapter and review peeps!

Naruto characters-**Kirity-Kitty**

Bleach characters-**Karushi Moriume**

* * *

Chapter 4

There was a loud crash. "Captain, what's wrong?" Asks Nanao, looking in the room.

"Nanao, sweet Nanao. Come here," responded a man in a pink kimono.

"Captain, are you drunk again?" Nanao sighed. "Well...you have a new shinigami."

"Really!" He stumbles out into the main room. "Nanao...Who is this?" He looks at his gin.

"Oh my god..." Nanao shakes her head. "That's the new recruit."

"Oh really? Hello, my name is...Nanao, what's my name?"

Nanao shakes her head again. "Captain Shunsui," she said with a straight face.

"Yeah, what she said," Shunsui said as he fell over and passed out from having too much to drink.

-Hueco Mundo-

Aizen comes back in and sits on his throne. "So Gin, did you come up with any ideas?"

"Sadly, no" Gin said.

"And why not," Aizen asked.

"Because Ulquiorra was being unhelpful," Gin said while giving Ulquiorra a creepy smile.

"Damnit Ulquiorra," Aizen yelled with an angry tone.

-Soul Society-

The girl was stunned. "There are only three things I hate in this world more than anything else," she said in a demonic voice. "One: Guys who wear pink. Two: Perverts. And Three: Drunkards!" She finished with a shout.

Everyone in the 8th division stared at her.

-Hueco Mundo-

Aizen leans back into his throne. "Okay. Does anyone else have an idea?" He asked while yawning.

"I do." Ana said.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking that we could disguise ourselves as shinigami and steal gigais." Ana said. She was now holding a bag of ice to Ulquiorra's head.

"Th-that's brilliant!" Aizen said astounded.

"Mine was better," Szayzel pouted.

Aizen looked over at Szayzel. "You had no plan," he said simply. "Now we will vote on the ones that will go."

"I want to go! I want to go!" Grimmjow was waving his arms around.

"My god. He's just like a child hyped up on sugar," Aizen said watching Grimmjow acting like an idiot. "Yammy, Zammari, Helibel, Aaroniero and Grandpa will stay."

"Hey! Who you callin' Grandpa," the old man said.

"Ana Szayzel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, go put these on." Aizen hands them a couple of shinigami outfits and they go into their rooms.

"I look ridiculous," they could hear Grimmjow shout.

"Aizen. How are they going to hide their hollow fragments," Helibel questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. I am going to place their souls in the four gigais that are here currently."

-Soul Society-

The girl repeatedly kicked the drunkard while shouting, "You perverted pink drunkard!" She didn't care that everyone was staring at her. She never had when she was alive so why start now.

"I'll be taking him now," Nanao said. She took him by the foot and dragged him away.

-Hueco Mundo-

"Aizen! You're going to make me wear this black monstrosity," Szayzel said with an irritated tone.

Aizen sits in his throne looking down at Szayzel. "I'm not going to change my mind, now go."

-Soul Society-

"I thought this might be something fun. Something that will help me grow stronger," she grunted as she punched and kicked a sand bag.

Naruto and Sasuke followed the pink haired girl to a changing room where they put on their new clothes.

"I look even more emo now," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto made some frustrated noises. He couldn't figure out how to get the shirts on right.

Sasuke chuckled. "It goes like this dobe." He reached his arms around Naruto's body and firmly brought the shirt over correctly. Right over left. Naruto's face turned red a little, but the blush went away quickly when he saw two people enter.

Itachi sprang through the room in an erratic manner. He was trying to escape from someone attempting to take his high collared coat away from him.

Kisame was busy trying to calm him down. The blue man was already wearing his shinigami outfit. He was saying, "Don't worry Itachi. You'll still look hot and mysterious without the collar."

Back in the sparing room the girl had changed and was wearing the new, weird uniform. "This makes me look ridicules."

"Where did they go," Szayzel asked the air.

_5 minutes ago...._

_"Hey, Ana. Let's ditch Grimmjow and Szayzel," whispered Ulquiorra._

Present time...

Szayzel sits in the hall and starts to cry. "I'm lost," he mutters repeatedly between sobs.

A girl angrily slid a door open. "What's your name and why are you crying?" She stared at him darkly. She could have been a lot nicer, but she was in a bad mood.

Szayzel looked up at the girl. "My name is Szayzel. I'm new here and I got lost...I'm lost. What's your name," Szayzel asked in a bored tone.

The girl looked at his face and thought for a second. Nobody has asked what her name was for years. "Uh...I think it's Kyouka...Shukudo...no it's Kyouka Shukutoku. That's it!"

"It's nice to meet you Kyouka...How do you not know your name. Even I know my name, pretty pathetic and I've...Never mind."

"Don't make fun of me Pinky! I bet you forget things all the time! How old are you, like 47?!"

"I'm 21," he whimpers.

"Oh...well, I'm 14," she said sympathetically.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was wandering around the halls. "Now where is that damn Ichigo and where the hell did Ulquiorra and Ana go?" _I guess I'll see what's in here,_ he thought as he opened a door.

"Get out," two boys growled. A raven haired boy was in the process of pinning down a blonde haired boy.

Grimmjow walked in anyway. "WTF," he said in disgust. "You two, what the hell are you doing?! You can't tell me what to do...you're just children, I can kill you." He reaches for his Zanpakto. "Where the hell is my Zanpakto," he yelled at himself. "I thought it was on my obi." "Damn...wait. Maybe someone stole it while I was changing."

_4 hours earlier_

_Grimmjow is in the shower singing._

_"Ulquiorra, I have an idea to make this trip entertaining," Ana whispered. "We should steal Grimmjow's Zanpakto!"_

_"I don't know," Ulquiorra said. "He'll be in a bad mood and get angry and loud Ana; you know how I hate loud people."_

_"Please, Ulquiorra," Ana pleaded._

_"Fine," he mumbled._

_"I'll go get his Zanpakto then."_

_"But what if he showers with it?"_

_"Grimmjow wouldn't do that," Ana said shaking her head._

_"What if he does?"_

_"Then I am officially scared."_

Present time...

Looks up at the kids. "What did you do with my goddamn zanpakto?!" Points at Naruto and Sasuke. "What are you two...oh...?" He walks out of the room in a pissed mood.

"Now that the annoying bug is gone, let's continue," said Sasuke returning his attention to Naruto.

* * *

Sorry! No lemons...or limes...or any other kind of fruit for that matter. Until the next chapter REVIEW! Bye Bye Peoples!


End file.
